1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording control information on a recording medium, such as a recordable optical disc, a method of reproducing control information from a recording medium, such as a read-only optical disc, and a method of recording or reproducing data on or from a recording medium, using the control information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high density optical recording medium, known as HD-DVD, is widely used to record and store high-definition video data and high-quality audio data. The Blu-ray disc (hereinafter abbreviated BD) represents next-generation HD-DVD technology.
The Blu-ray disc (BD) that is a sort of a next generation HD-DVD technology is the next generation optical record solution enabling to store data to remarkably surpass the previous DVD, and the technology specifications of global standardizations for the BD are being established.
Various kinds of specifications or standards associated with the BD have been prepared. Specifically, various standards are prepared for BD-WO (Blu-ray disc write-once) and BD-ROM (Blu-ray disc read only memory) following 1× speed BD-RE (Blu-ray disc rewritable).
The specifications of BD-RE, BD-WO, and BD-ROM provide the same BD based disc formats. Hence, it is needed to uniformly configure control information provided to the discs.
Moreover, as ‘version-up’ of the specifications keeps being developed to cope with high-speed recording, reciprocal compatibility should be secured in providing the control information as specified information identically applicable to the newly provided future specifications.